PCA Approval
Welcome Welcome to the Charart Approval page. Here, only members of Project Charart can post pictures for approval to be used. This is to help get better quality pictures on this wiki. Also: DON'T FORGET TO SIGN. '''And if you are part of the project, you should not add a picture unless we have agreed on it. This is just starting, so all chararts up until now have not been judged. If you aren't in Project Charart and wish to join as an apprentice, go to the project page and leave a message on the talk. Only Falling Rain can approve chararts. Everyone else can comment. -Deputy, Pouncey '''Approval Set Up: Set up: Name, Cat Name, Rank Pic Medicine Cat and Medicine Cat Apprentice= (MC) Warrior= (W) Apprentice= (A) Leader= (L) Deputy= (D) Queen= (Q) Elder= (E) Alternate= (ALT) Note: obviously, since these are roleplay cats there will be not alternate images unless the cat is scarred. '' Stormfeather (W) for Approval The ear pink's to small, there needs to be more shading and highlights on the tail and hind legs, and there needs to be more highlights by the eyes. 03:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Blur and shade more. 02:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Rushclaw (W) For Approval~ (UTC) Good job! Lets see what other people say about it. 01:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok then approved. 23:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading please. And define it. 03:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) D: If i blur of shade anymore it'll look awkward XD if anythig i think i over blurred it. 20:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Then match the shading. The shading on the belly is too dark, can you fix that. 11:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's supposed to be like that, since the light sorce is coming from above, his underbelly should be dark. 18:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Moonfrost (W) ~ For Approval Comments? I Like it! But the tail need highlights and shading, and her nose needs colour ;) 01:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Define the shading. Her nose is fine, it matches her pelt color, and add shading to the tail. 03:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Her nose needs to be a tad darker then the base pelt color, and i think the shading is already fine. 21:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I, being myself, a clumsy derp, lost the image on my computer....:| And the fact that I am having some ''family issues, may mean that It'll be a few hours or so before I can re-upload... :3 21:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Goldenpaw (A) For Approval~ Comments? :P 19:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Omg it's perfect! 23:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Since the white is fully white, I can't see any shading, please make it very, very, pale gray, so shading can show. 03:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not fully white, you can see the defernce between the pelt and the background. 21:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I added alot '''of shading, so please dont tell me to add more or it'll ruin her pic :/ 21:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... For white parts of cats, shading should be set to mode highlights, and lower the opacity of the shading. 11:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Wait.... what? You lost me. :| 18:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dovemist (W) ~ For Approval Here she is. Please do '''not tell me to change the shading, shading should be dark to give it a nice effect. 14:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is Cats Of The Stars wiki chararts they use to be ours but I'll let it slide this one time alright? Of the ear needs to be blurred and smudged. When you fix that i think it will be approved ;) good job 17:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. there. 16:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Stoneclaw! The template for this Cats of the Stars wiki! Not Living in the Wild Wiki! This is a great Charart but this should not be on Living. Dappleheart♥ 01:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Rainbreeze (W) ~ For Approval It had the wrong lineart. My character. Comments? 19:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice. Make the Ear-Pink a bit larger. Also fill in the white space between he eyelashes on her right eye. User: Fallenstars 21:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC)